The Spiders Victory Or Not?
by Kit9
Summary: I don't want to give away the story. So, perhaps you may want to find out yourself?
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to try a story, and I will ask what you think so please leave a review. I know this will probably suck, but either way I'm going to at least post the idea. **

**Hope you enjoy! (btw, chapters will get longer through the story as it progresses.)**

* * *

"Mosquito, how is the experiment?" Arachne looked down to the point-noised little man with the top hat, his brows raising in pride at his plan. Or, at least, the plan he helped manufacture.

"My lady, she is doing well. She will be ready to ship out to Death City within the week." He says confidently, straightening out his suit jacket with his clammy and small hands. Beneath all of his "bravado" he was actually quite afraid the experiment might flaw somehow... but he shall not let this show in front of the lady Arachne, so he simply let his shaky hands be placed smoothly into his pockets.

"Good." Arachne said, her voice as magnificent as ever with it's delicate venom that is simply sinister and warming to the small Mosquitos thoughts. The careful thoughts of the experiment failing peeling at his consciousness and making him a little paranoid throughout the walk with Arachne.

"Yes. Quite." He said, agreeing with Arachne with as much ease as he could manage. Arachne wouldn't spare him a glance, though, and to his thankfulness, because her mind was also reeling.

Her last shot may be this experiment, and she hoped that it will not be flawed. If it is, she may be drawn into a rage she doubted would keep her from going into rage. That would not be very lady like, now would it? Arachne simply straightened her dress with her delicate hands, the very intricate fingers that may behold such doom against the damned Lord Death.

Her hands clenched into fists, and as Mosquito saw this his eyes widened. Unaware of her thoughts he simply assumed the worst, but blew it off from the front of his mind with a sweat drop appearing across his forehead that he simply wiped away with his cloth, and then said, "My lady, I believe this experiment will not fail us. I give you my word,"

Clearing her throat with the smallest of sounds, Arachne looked down at her little faithful minion, "I do not doubt your judgment, Mosquito."

"Thank you, my lady." He exclaimed with a bow, and he kissed her hand before scuttling off. He wiped his brow once more as he continued, and then went to check the experiment one last time before they shipped her off.

* * *

Death was watching over Death City from the Death room. Standing in front of the mirror, sipping a cup of tea with his massive white hands, an eerie silence wafting along in the Death room as he just stood there. Something was coming, and he knew it.

* * *

Mosquito stood before her, looking upon her as she floated in the liquid filled incubator swarming with cerebellum cells that soak her in a knowledge of her roll.

Her name is Katsu, a name meaning 'victory', she had shoulder length hair, if Mosquito could calculate that by looking at the flowing mass of gold, and was flat chested... not like Mosquito was looking of course.

Her roll is as a meister, and she would be dropped off a couple days from Death City as she well knew the location of, and she would simply join the DWMA and get close to the top group of the academy, Maka Albarn and the scythe boy, Death The Kid and his guns, and Black Star with his weird sword. And once close enough to them she will dispose of them in any way possible.

"Dear Katsu, will you ensure us victory in which you were named? Will you fail me?" Mosquito asks the girl whom floats in the water, not sure if she heard him nor even acknowledges his presence. But he simply assumes she heard him, and simply assumes that she will not fail him as he nods with satisfactory as he turns on his heel and scuttles out of the room.

But Katsu had heard him, and as he had left the room she knew she would not disobey him.

_"Will you ensure us victory in which you were named?" _

She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the summary sucks for this story, but I really do suck at summaries because I always give away the story, so I hear, so I hope those of you whom are following through stick with me and see past my terrible summarizing! .**

**That is all, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"My lady, we are shipping the experiment today." Mosquito said confidently, his eyes glowing with a sense of pride that to any other would seem that there were no flaws. But Arachne knew that his mind was reeling with the possibilities of the experiment, their weapon, failing right out in the front lines. Oh the humiliation.

"Good." She said curtly, folding her arms behind her back as they both went to the aircraft that will drop off the girl, Katsu, into the desert that holds the enemy that may or may not think her a little suspicious. But before they ship her off the arachnophobia scientists insists on giving her a vaccine in making sure some information (as in arachnophobia itself) doesn't linger or even doesn't exist in this girls mind at all.

They reached the aircraft in all good time, the girl asleep in one of the chairs already strapped in with some of the scientists huddling over her while one of them slides a vaccine into her arm and simply inject more cerebellum cells to make her forget. It's strange, these tiny cells, and how they can manufacture and temper with this girls mind and make her see and remember things that she had never really learned in the first place. One of arachnophobias greater achievements.

Mosquito and Arachne climbed into the aircraft, one looking like a spider, and let it take off toward the desert and closer to Death City. Arachne kept staring at the girl, her head leaning onto her left shoulder and her blonde hair falling in strands all around across her shoulders, face, cheeks, etc. Her face was adorably round, and had a slightly red tinged cheeks that make her seem so alive compared to the spider queen, Arachne.

Arachne touched her face with the back of her hand, rubbing it against her cheek as in comparing the difference between an artificial little girl and one whom made not only her but the weapons as well. How could this girl she had made look more alive than she does?

Arachne shook her head, no matter how this little girl looks it will not soil the great plans arachnophobia has in stow for her. So much weight is carried on her shoulders, and if she fail it will mean the death of both her and the whole society of arachnophobia. She must ensure us victory! Katsu...

"My lady, it is time to drop her off." The pilot said to her, and after Arachne nodded the scientists got to work on dropping her off. Which was, to be honest, opening up the door and shoving her out of it. The girl fell in a heaping mass of clothing and limbs.

"Careful!" Mosquito exclaimed, raising his hands in the air in a most ungraceful manor as he yelled, no, chewed out the scientists. "Don't do that, you may break something!" He said.

"Sorry, sir." They all said in union and then they closed the door and the spider aircraft sped off back to the arachnophobia base, Baba Yaga Castle. But Arachne continued to look out the window, watching the girl get back up from the fall and look around like she didn't know anything. Because she didn't.

The girl turned, looking at the black speck that continually started to grow smaller and smaller. She thought nothing of it, and then turned on her heel in the sand and headed to the mound of buildings that is known as Death City and at it's peak with giant burning candles the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Katsu..."

* * *

Katsu entered town, her clothes ripped and torn from the entire days walk to Death City. She was covered in sand head-to-toe and she had to lug herself through the dark streets of Death City at night. It was cold, as she knew, and she had to continually rub her arms to keep herself warm. She had this feeling that kept gnawing at her abdomen, growling and almost feeling like an animal was raging inside her.

She was hungry, she noticed. "Food... I need food." She mumbled to herself, but not only herself heard her. (Did that make any sense?!)

"Who're you?" Katsu turned quickly on her heel, looking back through a flow of her hair to see a boy. Black hair covering his head but three white stripes horizontal through the bangs of his hair. He had a mainly black suit, all symmetrical, with white stripes here and there and a lord Death skull tie.

"Who're you?" She answers back, arching an eyebrow and trying to pull of the sarcastic air she had always been good at, so she thought.

This only made the boy chuckle, his chest rumbling with laughter as he gently placed his hands in the suit pockets. Then he stopped, his eyebrow twitching as he looked Katsu up and down. He began mumbling things, things really fast where Katsu could hardly understand.

"Symmetry, none, no- no symmetry." Is all she really understood before he took her hand and began to drag her off.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, not really enjoying being dragged to some place.

"To get a symmetrical make over." He said in a growl, his grip tightening when he repeated himself, "Who're you, may I ask?"

"Katsu." He glanced back, _victory?_

"Kid." He said simply.


End file.
